Do You Ever Wonder?
by AnotherHappyEnding
Summary: Things don't always have a happy ending, people change and sometimes love isn't enough. Harry and Ginny meet at Ron and Hermione's 30th anniversary and look back at what they lost. First story, please read. AU


**Hi, thanks for reading this, its my first story and i know its really short but please enjoy :)**

**I do not own harry potter nor have i ever owned harry potter**

* * *

><p>It was a windy autumn morning but everyone was in high spirits, champagne was flowing and congratulations filled the air. A sign reading "Happy 30th Anniversary" was magically hung by the entrance to the hall and tons of guests were quickly hurrying inside to escape the wind. Ron and Hermione were obviously already inside, it was there party after all and the only person left outside was a petite ginger woman, sitting on a bench, watching, paying no mind to the wind or the coming rain.<p>

"You okay?" the woman turned around quickly to face the man who had broken her deep thoughts.

"Of course" she replied "just thinking"

"Oh, okay, it's just Ron, he sent me out to get you," the man said as he hesitantly sat down on the bench next to the woman he used to love "he said you were going to do a speech"

"I'll be in in a minute; I just need to be alone a bit longer" the woman said as she turned away from the man who had broken her heart more times than she could count.

"I understand," he replied but as he stood up to leave he paused as if he wanted to say something but was struggling to come up with the words, then he gave up and started to head towards the door.

"Do you ever wonder Harry, if we gave up too easily," she stood up suddenly and walked towards him "we were happy for a while, weren't we? We enjoyed each other's company?"

"Of course we were; we got married didn't we?" Harry said with a sigh as Ginny reached out for him and grasped his hand.

"This could've been our 30th anniversary"

"Well in 4 years it could've been, but it wouldn't have been right Ginny" he said whilst dropping her hands.

"Why?" she said taking a step back.

"We were never going to last, even if we had got over the early issues, we were never the love story, they are" he said gesturing behind them "we changed Ginny when we were apart, when I left you to find the Horcruxes and when I got back we never quite fitted again. I have a hero complex, I can admit that now and I needed someone to save. You didn't need saving anymore"

"But we stayed together after the war, we were together for 5 years after the war, we got married" she fell to the floor as if in desperation for that rose-tinted version of their relationship to come back.

"We also got divorced. I wanted us to work, it would've been perfect, like it was in sixth year but we didn't fit, it was like pushing two warped jigsaw pieces together, they'll go but they won't fit, you remember the fights, the crying, the broken china. You remember that we weren't happy Ginny, we haven't been that happy, perfect couple since sixth year. Of course I wonder Ginny, if we would've been happier, if it would've improved but we both know deep down that it wouldn't have." He stared into her eyes as if trying to send the message across "I loved you, in fact I still love you and will probably always love you but we're just not right anymore." he lent down, kissed her forehead and left without another word to the woman he still loved.

He turned the corner and went behind the hall, knelt down and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case you were confused, in my opinion Harry and Ginny's relationship was never healthy and i am convinced that it wouldn't have lasted but I was always sure they loved each other. This is just my take on what would happen if they tried to make it work after the war. Harry was crying at the end because he loved her but they couldn't be together.<br>**

**Please if you are going to be mean about the story can you please at least be constructive. I know that this a bit over dramatic, OOC etc. etc. but I thought as they would be a lot older things would definitely be different **

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
